


Duncan Donuts

by anajoyy



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: F/M, i'll go home now, i'm sorry mom, it's a prank broooo, smite me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anajoyy/pseuds/anajoyy
Summary: "Do you think God stays in heaven because he too, lives in fear of what he's created?"- Dr. Romero, Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams





	

My best friend, Teddy Duncan, still lives with her dad. Most of the people in our school go to a college summer camp the summer after senior year but, for some reason, Teddy still lived with her dad. When I walked home with her and opened the door to her house, I realized why.

The first thing I saw was her dad—he was amazingly tall but surprisingly muscular. His blonde hair thinned at the top, making his shiny forehead shine bright in the morning light. I was completely stunned, and tried to keep my eyes from wandering downwards to see his cankles. 

“Hi, Mr. Duncan.” I said with a smile. He smiled back and walked over to shake my hand. Gosh diddly darn, his hand was freezing cold and I jumped back. He smiled again, this time showing more of his teeth. For a second, I could’ve sworn that his blue eyes turned orange. I smiled only politely as I backed away to go with Teddy up the stairs.

“Shaniqua.” I turned and my pink hair flashed in my eyes as I responded to my name with a “Yes?”. Bobby Duncan was turned to me, smiling once again.

“Just shout if you guys are hungry. I have some special donuts for you whenever you want.” Bobby said, and I nodded and walked up the stairs behind Teddy. Her room had been moved upstairs ever since PJ left for college. That was a shame, PJ was so hot that he was as hot as Antartica. So really hot. Like, really hot. Ha.

“Brooooooooo I just bought some charcoal. Do you want to make a milkshake? I think I have some anchovies and tiger milk to add.” Teddy yelled, her voice as peppy. Really peppy, but she knew what my favorite foods were—I was a complete buffoon for a anchovy-tigermilk-charcoal milkshake. I nodded and jumped up.

“Frack yes! Goodness geezers Teddy, you sure do know what I like!” I said, my Bulgarian-American-Russian-Chinese-Canadian-Alaskan-Mexican-African-French-Cuban accent coming through. We rushed right back downstairs and began to make the milkshake. Goodness geezers, I loved the smell of rotting flesh and tiger secretion—who cares about Freelee the Banana Girl? 

Bobby Duncan came into the kitchen as I was sipping the dark black milkshake, and all of the lights in the room turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> read my other fics, i'm not t h i s weird


End file.
